He's Mine, All Mine
by xXFluffyKitsuneXx
Summary: Tweek Tweak moves back to colorado. His grade school crush Craig has a dark secret. Craig's and Kenny's fangs are laced with love and lust for one thing, Tweek. CraigXTweek KennyXTweek rated T for now. Vampire story!
1. Whats Going On?

**(A.N) Hey! This is mostly a Creek (Craig XTweek) story! Side parings include kennyXTweek and Dip (Damien and Pip) vampires! -Warning- a little more than fluff.**

**This is a crack fic! I do not own South Park nor their characters...but I do own the one made up to move the story along *hint* *hint***

**Please Enjoy! :3**

* * *

><p>The noirette walked hastily to his next class, his books stacked neatly in his arms as he rounded the corner of the schools hall, swiftly entering the class with minutes to spare before the bell. The sickly looking boy took his rightful seat silently in the back of the class waiting for his friend Clyde to arrive.<p>

The bell sounded after a while, instantly the class room went silent besides a few shuffling of paper and inpatient tapping of pencils. "Ok class please pay close attention I have a-" . A shaky blond stumbled into the class room, assorted books sliding across the floor along with his belongings.

"Ack! I'm sorry!" he stammered scooping up his books into his arms sloppily. The pale noritte watched him with curiosity, thinking to himself. _This? no it couldn't be? The Tweak's moved away years ago, back in fourth grade due to their family business going out the window along with their cash_. He wrote a mental note in his head to ask the boy his name before class ended.

" Now Tweek take a seat." Mr. Garrison ordered answering Craig's Question without even realizing it.

Tweek squeaked "y-yes sir." he wove through the rows unsteadily as he took his seat next to the raven haired boy, being the only seat available in the class. Not knowing the fear the student's held against the boy.

Tweek smiled to himself turning a slight pink. he has not changed a bit. he tried to shake the old thoughts of his grade school 'Crush' sitting right next to him. Being openly gay at South Park High school was like a sentence on death row. Or so Tweek was told by his parents who did not like the idea of their son being homosexual.

"Ding." The lunch bell sounded again snapping both Craig and Tweek from their thoughts. The blond gathered his books once again, faster then before. Not so much as wanting to eat, but to simply relax and venture around the school to get a feel of it.

Craig tapped the shuffling Tweek on the shoulder "Hey twitchy, it has been forever! What brought your family back to Colorado?" he asked looking the blond up and down, being to nice for the boys taste.

"Oh, well mhh my mom started b-backup the coffee house." he stuttered staring at his toes not looking up at the taller boy.

"Cool man! Hey want to hang with Kenny and me tonight? Were going egging and shit like that." He was some what of a normal teenager. Egging of course sounded fun, but Tweek could't shake the feeling of something amis. Then again, Tweek knew him from years back, not only as a friend, but a secret crush

"S-sure sounds fun." He gulped not wanting to turn down time to spend with his Craigy. Tweek blushed more realizing his already possessive sounding thoughts.

"Cool! meet us at Starks pond at 4:00." He waved shuffling from the mostly empty room leaving the blond to just watch and wallow in his lovey dovey thoughts.

The remainder of the school day was torture for Tweek and craig alike, as they couldn't wait for the bell to ring. The blond finally made it through school, rushing home and changing out of his sweaty clothes (due to thinking too much about Craig).

Tweek hastily made his way to the pond a little late from obsessing over trying to make his hair straight and perfect, But epically failing.

The dark haired boy stood waiting at the edge of the pond with Kenny; they could be seen skipping rocks across the small pond. The ravens hair deeply contrasted his light skin making Tweek all the more wanting for him. The boy toook a steady breath. _It's ok...you can do this! Why don't you just walk over there and say hi? Your old friends right? _

"Where is twitch boy? Come on why do we have to wait on him! I don't have time for his slow ass!"

"Shut the fuck up." the taller boy mumbled rolling his glassy onyx eyes at the dirty blond whose face was bearably visible through his thick orange parka.

"Ack! I'm here!" Tweek panted smiling up at Craig who had just turned around in time to see him bow apologetically.

"Great! Just on time." Craig ruffled the blond's silky hair playfully, earning a blush from the small boy.

"Good, then let's go." Kenny huffed impatiently stomping off to Craig's awaiting car that they will be using as the 'get away vehicle'.

"Pushy, Pushy aren't we?" The noirette laughed following behind jumping into the leather driver's seat. The leather sent a shiver down the younger blond's spine as he lowered himself into the seat behind found a comfortable spot in the back, he slight distance between Craig and him so he wouldn't die of a heart attack.A few minutes went by and the car was silent except for the music blasting from Kenny's head phones, which were in fact surprisingly loud. _How can he even hear afer listening to music like that_? Tweek thought eyeing the other glanced back at Tweek seeing as he had been staring at him non-stop most of the ride.

"The Fuck homo? stop starin' ." he rasped loudly the music eluding any way to indicate how loud he had been talking. His face flushed red.

"sorry!" He snapped his head away noticing a certain raven haired boy staring him down also.

They arrived soon after at an old mansion that looked to have been abandoned before their was the first to step out of the banged up car followed by the two blond's. One too occupied to close the door and the other so nervous as to slam it, causing a loud racking noise to rip through the surrounding chuckled leading the small blond across the courtyard and toward the shady looking mansion that looked to be a hundred times bigger than its actual size.

"W-where are we going?" the shaky boy asked in a more nervous tone of voice than usually, showing many signs of fear as they continued their even pace into the Creepy house. Kenny stood Behind Tweek acting as a barrier, or protector. At this point Tweek didn't know and he did not want to find out. The littlest things scared him. _What if they were planning to kill me_! the boy shook shaking the thought away.

"M-maybe I should go." He backed up only to be stopped by a certain Dusty blond

"Come on. You aren't scared of ghost are you Tweek? " A slight smirk was laced in his voice as he gripped Tweeks shoulders tightly. a surprised yelp slipped past his lips, as he looked up.

"Do not scare him ken. He is our guest." Craig said much too polite sounding suspicious, although most tings did to the small only gulped catching up to Craig holding his hand trusting him more than the usually hot tempered room they arrived in was mostly bare besides a small crimson sofa to match a black and red design shown throughout the spacious room. A cold pair of hands laced around Tweek's waist causing him to squeak "k-Kenny!" he squealed looking back to the owner of the cold hands as they traced up his sides slowly pinning Tweeks arms back with ease, having a spare to restrain his waist.

Craig watched "You said I could have first bite." he growled at the dusty blond His eyes a burning red as dread washed over Tweek as he struggled in confusion.

"I did. I'm just restraing him. He will be your first kill after all..."

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen? will Tweek live? will he die? find out :D read and review! I do not write without reviews so please do :D thanks! (yes this chapter as been editated so i will put this at the bottom of every chapter i have gone through so far. any questions or grammer mistakes please contact me :D)<strong>


	2. My Pet

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park**

**But the plot of the story is mine, so please no stealing Thank you!**

**And Creekluver777**** thank you so much for reviewing! You at this point are the only reason I'm writing more :') On to the next chapter! please more reviews :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Blood covered the walls of the small room. A shaking silhouette sat in the corner, there face painted with the crimson liquid. The 10 year old boy was not dead, nor was he living, but simply stuck between one life and the next. Blood of an animal trickled down his chin as he licked the substance from his lips. A small mass of blood and fur lay cold at the center of his room. His friend, pet, and beloved guinea pig had been murdered. Not by a robber, nor disease, but his own thirst.<strong>

**A choked sob rolled from his lips as his face washed with realization. The noirette crawled over to the deformed creature, petting its fur like old times. A large dark figure came from the shadows enveloping the boys own. **

**"Look what you have done." the voice said with a sly smirk and false smile, flashing his dark eyes. "Come with me...Craig"**

My mind came back to focus as the small blond I had been about ready to devour collapsed to the cold floor. I won't kill. The room fell silent as my eyes faded to its usual onyx color. I collected my thoughts reveiwing who he is, who I was, what I needed, and what I..wanted. I'm no murderer...what was I thinking , I was relieved that I snapped into sense before it was too late. I scooped the dazed boy into my arms Bridal style. I will protect the weak...He's my new "pet" Not a guinea pig, but more like a ,bunny. Yeah, thats it, my little helpless bunny.

"He's human Craig, Just kill him while he's down." Kenny huffed not showing a hint of compassion towards the small boy In my arms.

"No. He has done us no harm."

"What about your training! Now you will have to find another to make your first kill on!" the angered blond yelled with rage.

"I don't give a fuck! I will drink fucking animal blood if that what it takes! I will not harm him Kenny!" I snapped in anger, pulling tweek ever so closer to his beatless dead heart.

"He has seen our secret. We can't just let him go now."

"And why can't he! Why must I live in secret! You know damn well that this is not living!"

"... He's involved." Kenny muttered. " And you are correct my friend...you are not LIVING."

"..." The room was silent for several moments neither of them making a move to speak until the tension died down.

"Craig, where will Tweek stay?" He being the one to break the silence first.

"Here, There's plenty of room for him, I will bring him food, water, and take care of him" I looked down at the unmoving blond in my arms. His skin was a pale milk color, his cheeks lightly pink. The boy was small and fit perfectly in my arms, how could I even think to kill such a beautiful creature?

"Very well, He's yours, for now." he said coldly turning away.

I shivered not wanting to know what the ill tempered blond means by those words. I tried to distract myself by stroking tweeks hair. But that even couldn't stop me from the fear of Kenny harming my 'Pet'.

I quickly brought the boy to a room. It was nice and furnished with old paintings, sofas, and a small bathroom attached on the side. I supposed it was the master bedroom as I laid Tweek on the canopy velvet bed.

I traced his jugular vein licking my lips. One nibble, just one bite, that's all I need, my breathing increased as the sweet smell lingered to my nose. I inhaled the perfume like scent wanting more then to smell it, but taste, Suck, and devour the sweet liquid. I leaned down brushing my lips gently against the soft, warm skin of the small boy. One thing was clear; I wanted him, all of him.

**The Boy gazed up at the figure appearing much bigger then himself.**

**"Who are you?" the raven haired boy whispered as the man extended his arm to him.**

**"Shh you will find out in due time."**

**"What have you done to me?"**

**"What I have done too many others." The man replied, knowing very well what the boy meant, but having fun playing with him all the same.**

**A small blond appeared behind the man his eyes glowing "can I eat him?" he asked.**

**Craig gulped. What is he saying? 'Eat' 'kill' what's going on? **

**"No, he is one of us; we do not eat our own." He said sternly to the ragidy looking boy.**

**"Craig?" The blond stepped forward staring at the darker haired boy.**

**"K-Kenny? I thought you had died?" he gasped gawking at the boy he once attended a funeral to.**

**Not long after Tweek moved away Kenny had died. It was a Hit and run accident resulting in his supposed death. Everyone paid no mind to it until it was announced he hadn't and never will come back alive again. The funeral was depressing; Tweek was not there to comfort me. I had been good friends with Kenny after Stan Started dating Kyle, leaving Kenny (who hated Eric with all his heart) to join Craig's group, replacing Tweek. It was never the same though; no one can replace his Tweekers.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the flash backs, there a little boring, but needed to understand the story later on. :) I will try to make them as entreating as I can. Thanks for reading! Please review! ( editated)<strong>


	3. Red Blood

** Disclaimer: I do not own south park or its wonderful characters ((I wish I did...that would be epic))**

* * *

><p>Something Cold brushed the side of my neck waking me slowly from my slumber. The feeling wasn't unpleasant, but not knowing what it could be, I stayed as still as I could will my body to be. It wove around my neck, tracing small patterns and designs. For a moment I thought I heard a voice whisper my name. This went on for an endless time, making minutes into hours. Finally I got the strength to open my eyes. The sensation was quick to vanish along with my braveness. I shakily looked around the room, looking for a sign of someone, anyone.<p>

"H-hello?" I whispered through my lips, half wanting a response, and the other fearing for one. _For all I know there could be a robber here_! I looked around the faded room realizing that this was not my own room. The hours prior to my fear induced sleep washed over me like a wave. Not one of renewal, but confusion. All I could remember was Craig. He was there, Kenny too (although I did not care much for him, it was still a clue). I gathered the thoughts and shoved them aside not wanting it to cloud my judgment. I yawned, stretching, and hopping off the rather large bed. I made my way through the dark room finely arriving at a window. I eased it open, a bath of dim moonlight greeted me. How late had I really been out for? I questioned my sanity and well-being for a moment. My thoughts were soon interrupted by a familiar voice echoing across the room.

" How did you sleep?" the raven boy asked knowing very well. I was watching small smiles creep up on his face as he smirked.

"I s-slept well." I replied unsure whether this was the same Craig who had Lost the fight in fourth grade. He was Tall, and muscular, but not buff. He had a perfect balance. His eyes were dark and empty, nothing like the blue eyes he once had. His hair was a dark black almost covering his eyes, making him appear more gothic then he really accounted for.

"Good."

"W-where am I?"

"Hell," he simply replied stepping closer to me.

A pit of uneasiness built in my stomach. It was not hunger, that I was sure of. I gulped looking up at him confused by what he meant by 'hell'.

"w-what happened?"

"What shouldn't have happened," he said mockingly

"T-tell me."

"No."

"I have the right to know!"

"..No."

**The tall noirette never told Craig or Kenny his name. Craig's parents had been long dead after the incident. He was now fourteen, still young and only four years till full growth. There was a set level of vampires strongest being Blue bloods, second red, and third gold. It was a complicated system; toughs born from a vampire were pure vampires. Being bit by a (pure) blue blood resulted in the race of the red bloods, third being the Gold who is changed by red bloods into half vampires. Craig's master was a born natural vampire, who took his joy in making an army of red bloods and killing off the weak, leaving the strong. Craig and Kenny being his pupils, and pride and joy. When a red blood reaches the age 18, and has survived and drunken from there creator, they intern do not age. The system confused the boys, but never the less they knew being a blue blood was something they wanted. The third level (a.k.a gold bloods) could never become anything more than a weakened version of the original vampire. Craig asked his creator to explain this a little more, but he was yet to understand it.**

I grabbed his arm huffing. "Come on Tweek..."

Anger filled me. _Why am I so annoyed, and angered? I thought this was the boy I- No! This cannot be happening! Why do I care so much for him? What are these feelings_? I looked down hearing whimpers and broken groans.

"Tweek!" I gasped no realizing in my deep thought I had been gripping tweeks hand to the point of almost breaking his small bones.

Tweek held his arm to his chest teary eyed.

" Tweek I'm sorry I did not realize I w-"

"I-I want to go home!" he interrupted hastily shaking and backing away from me.

"I cannot allow that." I sighed brushing the hair from my face trying to calm myself from ripping his jugular in half.

"You can't just keep me in here!" he snapped hastily.

"I can, and I will."

"I'm leaving!" he huffed walking past me only for me to grab his arm again (being a little more gentle this time).

"You can't...You should praise me for not killing you like I would anyone else." _why am I being so mean to him_? He _deserves an explanation, right? No, he's a human, food, an animal, and my pet, nothing more. That's the only reason I kept him alive, Isn't it?_

"Why did you not then." he looked up with innocent eyes, his face a light pink despise the dark aroma coming from me.

"..I did not say that...you just, didn't smell that tasty..." I huffed looking away, not wanting to admit how alluring he actually was, with those perfect pink lips and big sky blue eyes.

He giggled smiling "your silly."

He obviously didn't understand the situation. _Did he even remember hours before I tried to murder him? Such a silly boy. That's why I Love him._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading: D next chapter soon! Please review more! Sorry for the confusing flash back XD I didn't know half of what I was saying either. ((edited..to best of my ability lol))<strong>


	4. You obey Me

**Please! Please review! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own South Park or Disney Land**

**(this will tie into the creek story so do not freak out, they will go back and forth from creek to dip un till the two couples clash in one setting, so please try not to get to confused)**

* * *

><p>At a good sized house stayed Pip, and Damien. They had been living together for years (lived as in 'pip' was forced) It first started out as a game. The small British boy was the prey, and Damien being the predator. He took a liking to the small blond; Pip was kind, smart, cute, and very attractive and unique. Damien loved the scent of the blond. He had bitten pip on several occasions, first just for feeding. But then something more, as the young devil savored him. He left Craig and Kenny to fend for themselves, being much to occupied with Pip than anything else. He had not changed him into a vampire yet, he wanted the small boy to decide and ask on his own.<p>

"Pip, I have always favored you." A husky voice purred in his ear, wrapping his arms around the thin boy's waist.

"N-no, what if you drink too much!" He blushed weakly struggling at the tight hold of the vampire.

"You shouldn't talk back to me when you smell so, so appetizing." He kissed pips jugular, gaining a whimper from the petit boy.

"You can't just bite me when you want, I am human!"

"And humans are my food, main course to be exact." He nibbled at the soft skin that surround pips neck.

"S-stop! Not again." His face turned a deep red, as Damien broke the flesh gently and eased his fangs into the small holes, he created, in the boy's flawless skin.

"No-hh Damien." He closed his eyes giving in, as he let the taller boy suck at his flesh, knowing all too well what would happen if he disobeyed.

He continued to drink in till he could feel the Brit getting weaker. He pulled away, leaving no trace of blood as he lapped it up eagerly, not wanting to leave one drop of the sweet liquid. The red eyed vampire laid the blond into his bed, tucking him in.

Pip looked up at him weakly, his eyes glazed over with lust and lack of blood.

"Go to sleep baby, I will be here in the morning to bring you breakfast." the raven haired devil kissed pips hand, genially sorry and departed, without another word to the now sleeping boy.

* * *

><p>I pulled Tweek down the stairs roughly, trying not to get my emotions in the way of my duty as a vampire. It was very hard. The boy seemed to be taunting me with his scent as he gently squeezed my hand hiding behind me, when he should be running from me. <em>He had always been an odd one, but in a good wa<em>y. _I liked it in a strange, messed up sense. I wanted to take his innocence. The innocence I was never permitted to have. After he moved away, my life, my heart went into an abyss. Nothing was what it seemed, nothing was ever what it seemed._

I entered the kitchen with the boy. Kenny and I had only been in this new mansion for a few days, so it was poorly kept up. There was little food to give my little pet (due to an all animal blood diet). I simply scavenged a slice of bread and some water for him and laid them out on a plate handing it to the blond.

"Merci."

"Mmh I do not speak French." I sighed.

"It was a joke." He giggled, nibbling on the bread.

I bit my lip, watching as his lips glided over the bread, taking soft bites here and there.

I imagined his soft lips against mine, kneading them together in a Lusty kiss.

"What's wrong?"

I looked up not realizing I had been basically drooling over the counter, hungry for him. "Oh um nothing!" I stammered trying to hide my embarrassment. _Why should I be embarrassed? He's the prisoner, my pet? I should be the one making him feel these feelings!_

"What's wrong?" he repeated more desperate for an answer.

_Where is Kenny? I need help with this! I do not know what to do!_ "Why are you so calm?" I growled as evil as i could muster up.

"W-well because am with you." he looked up.

"I wanted to kill you earlier, do you realize that?"

"You didn't thou-..."

"Shut the hell up!" I snapped angrily. I want him to fear me. He's mine, he obeys me. I indeed had anger issues, often complained about for being bi-polor. Like I even cared, humans could kiss my white ass, but this was Tweek, much different from a typical human. He secretly haunted my mind day in and day out. Wether I wanted to admit it or not, I always think of him.

"Y-you would never mean to hurt m-." Tweek was right, wouldn't, or so I thought.

I grabbed his bruised arm squeezing the already tender flesh, causing him to yelp. _Why am I doing this? what is there to prove._

"Ahh-aahh no... stop!" He clawed at my arm, the thin scratch marks he caused fading instantly.

"I only kept you alive for my enjoyment! Nothing more!" I broke the skin around his arm, my nails digging deep into him. _This is not what I settled on doing? Am I not suppose to charish him?_

"C-Craig! It hurts!" he cried tears now streaming down his pale cheeks. I knew it was wrong, but it was all I knew. You have to punish your pet's right? I let go of his arm leaning down and sucking the wound, causing more whimpers and cries to slip past the boy's lips. _His voice, so beautiful, firm yet gentle and shaken. How i loved his whimpers._

"Why do you hate me?" He whimpered.

"I hate everything that can smile, for I cannot." I answered darkly, licking the sweet blood from my lips, standing straight up once again. _No,i don't hate him. Hes to sweet and happy for his own good, thats why I love him, Tweek, you can smile and laugh for me. You are perfect, I could never hate you._

"Why?"

I hated his constant questions, but in a way, enjoyed them. Does it make me crazy to like it? "Do not speak unless spoken to my pet, you should learn fast."

"Who did this to you." he whispered softly, looking up with his innocent eyes. _Who Did this to me? Nothing less Then the devil's son himself._

My expression softened, the sudden burst of rage dying down. I did not intend to answer his question, nor speak with on the matter.

"Follow me, I will treat your wounds, my pet..."

* * *

><p><strong>I started to get iffy at the end of this chapter. Sorry if It gets boring, and if Craigs insanity bugs any of you. You will find out why he's like this soon my readers, so wait ;33.<strong>


	5. Love?

**Disclaimer: once again I do not and will never own South Park.**

* * *

><p><strong>I watched him. As creepy as that may sound, watching my beauty sleep brought a since of sanity to me. His long blond hair fell over his rounded face. Those perfect lips a light pink matching his rosy cheeks. The feeling was too hard to describe. Putting it in words was near impossible, no, it WAS impossible. My glassy eyes scanned over his thin frame, starting with his face then on to his neck. I began to examine the fresh bite marks on the nape of his neck, one of many others. Regret washed over me like a wave, as I traced a bruise on his shoulder. <em>Did I really do this to him?<em> Is this why he is so weak and frail? That even a simple task of standing up takes all his energy. I reached down stoking his black and blue cheek. The smaller boy winced sleepily at the touch of my cold hand. I will protect you my beloved Angel. Pip, I Love you. A shrill scream escaped the Brits lips, as I found my solution to be unpleasant for both him and me alike.**

Craig bandaged tweeks wounds with ease. His master had showed him all the medical techniques to preserve food supply. A small shiver escaped down his back, sending ripples of chills at the thought. There was uneasiness in the air, and the vampire felt it. He knew the cry of a human, a human in complete terror that is. The scream came from a far, quick and abrupt as it started, it ended. He paid it no mind, for being a vampire in a way upgrades your senses tenfold. Craig was used to the screams of pain. Tweek tugged my shirt, pulling him from thought.

_"Thank you." _

_"I did this to you." he reminded gruffly. _

_It reminded Craig of an S&M relationship. Being the sadistic one did not make the raven haired boy feel good at all. It wasn't like he wanted to hurt the pale boy; it was more like...he needed to. Which in truth, he did._

_"But, you atoned by bandaging it." A soft smile crossed his face._

_"No, I just don't want my pet to get sick." he mumbled defensively, making up anything to get the pale boy to shush. Still so cocky after getting punished? This boy was something else._

_"You care."_

_"No, I do not." _

_"Ye-"_

_Craig slammed his lips against the small boys, in a crushing kiss. Tweek gasped in confusion allowing the vampire entry into his sweet cavern. He struggled very little to Craig's surprise. He could even swear he felt Tweek's thin lips move in a rhythm with his own. The kiss was finally broke, as the younger blond gasped for air. His face was a deep crimson and his lips red from the intenseness of the kiss._

_A crash was heard moments after "The fuck!" A familiar dirty blond yelled staring at Craig, who was now holding the lust dazed Tweek in his arms._

_"Kenny I-..."_

_"You knew I loved him! You traitor Craig! You fucking whore!" The vampire's eyes shown red as he yelled at the now defensive Craig._

_"You never proved it! I can't help who I love!" Craig growled._

_"I told you to hurt him! I told you to beat him! NO! What do you do? You fucking make out with him behind your elders back!"_

_"Why should I hurt him? What, so you can be knight and shining armor and have him all to yourself!"_

_"Hell yeah! That is what we agreed on!" The dark haired blond yelled._

_"Stop!" Tweek cried, interrupting two brawling vampires." I am not something to just be claimed!" Tears brimmed his blue eyes._

_"Tweek...shh" Craig wrapped his arms around the shaking boy._

_"I-I Love you...I-I have always loved you Craig..." the boy choked." I thought this day would n-never come." Craig's heart broke hearing the boy's confession. Had he really been too blind to see Tweek cared for him? Sure he was tweeks only friend in elementary school, but still. Has Craig been so caught up in ignoring His feelings that he never thought about how Tweek felt?_

_"Oh Tweek...I'm so sorry" he held the boy close to him stroking his messy locks of blond hair lovingly._

_"I...Love you too."_

_A low growl came from across the room "Let him go Craig." his eyes flashed with fiery to the love dove couple._

_"Kenny, you do not understand what I feel towards him..." he smiled down at Tweek, who returned the smile. A dusty blond disappeared from sight, a smirk of evil and lust plastered his face._

_"Tweekers~." A voice purred into the boy's ear."w-who is th-?"_

_"Do you really think he cares for you?" the voice sounded in the boy's ear._

_"Tweek what's wrong?" Craig asked looking down at the boy._

_Tweek pondered confused about where the voice had come from. "I-I'm fine baby." He gulped looking down at his toes._

_"You sure?"_

_It had been many days since Tweek and Craig confessed there Love to each other. Life was blissful with the raven haired vampire by my side. Every soft kiss was full of love, and every heart filled murmur made each other blush and fall deeper in love. Craig was falling hard, for Tweek._

* * *

><p><em><strong>This chapter was short and suckish I know I know...sorry guys and girls. please bare with me :) (edited)<strong>_


	6. Where is my Tweek?

**I have not updated in a long long time o~o...no one kill me please lol..well i am continueing this story, i hate the first 5 chapters because the lack of detail and explination and story building, so expect my next ones to be alot more detailed and centured. I have yet to make a complete plot..i started this story on a whim not expecting to have reveiws so sorry for lack of planning! thats bad on my part lol... (My writing has become MUCH better since the past 6th months went by) so Please enjoy!**

**disclaimer- i do not own south park**

* * *

><p><strong>The small ravened hair boy watched from the swing set, his friend by his side. Scowls were plastered on their faces. The swing's groaned with an eerie sound as they gently tapped their feet to the ground in an ungodly unison. Their master smiled from the window, but not at them, no…never. He gave Small smiles and brief chuckles.<strong>

"**Who is that?" They whispered to each other, eyeing the long haired blond. He disgusted them in every way. The two pupils had been catching on all too fast at was going on. They were being…Replaced. No, not just being replaced, but thrown out completely, like garbage. To them the boy was nothing special. He was the same age as them, looking to be much younger. The two small vampires's often ignored the boy. They thought of him as a pest, a nuisance that needed to be disregarded. So, they applied such thinking into action. **

"**Hey, pip, come here." Craig and Kenny called out to the small blond boy, now playing on the slide. The girly blond looked up at them uneasily, not stupid in the least. The two vampires had already established that Pip was not wanted here. None the less he obeyed, being all to nice, wanting always to be accepted.**

"**Y-yes?" He stood next to them now. They huddled around a small puddle.**

"**you see that pip?" Kenny stated grinning.**

"**O-oh…uhm see what?" He leaned over; trying to get a closer look at what Kenny had mention.**

"**Look a little closer and you will see." Craig said before Kenny could, grinning to himself. The boy's actions raised pip's suspicions, but it never stopped him. Pip was a born follower, trusting anyone, no matter how many times he had been deceived. He was too kind hearted, for his own good.**

**Splash**

Craig jolted up in bed, panting lightly. He looked to his side quickly, expecting a sleeping Tweek next to him. What he saw was horrid. The small blond was curled up in the far corner of the room. His eyes were plastered to the ground and he mumbled something to himself lightly, not noticing Craig's awakening. Yes the red blooded vampires did sleep, not too often of course. They only need a fraction of the sleep of a human. The only down side was, they never had dreams. No, only nightmares. They were never just normal nightmares though. They often portrayed event's; Scenes from the past and the future.

"Tweeker's…?" _The raven looked at him tiredly. What is going on, what is he doing up? _The blond sat there dazed, not making a sound or movement. Craig's eyes widened and he got up quickly and stumbled out of the bed. He kneeled by Tweek's side and put his hand on his shoulders.

"Hey, tell me what is wrong." Craig whispered to him soothingly, to no avail. He only stared at him with a black stoic expression. The raven growled slight, his temper always getting the best of him.

"How am I supposed to help you when you won't talk to me." He said in a deeper then usual tone. He had been working on controlling his anger and working on his patience, but sometimes it was never enough. He sighed biting his lip trying to think straight.

"Tweek." He whispered to him gently, running his finger through the blonds soft hair lightly. His fingers getting slightly stuck in the tightly knotted hair. _He is a mess, something is really wrong._

Tweek looked up at Craig with a blank expression on his face. Craig tried not to gasp in fear and resentment; those weren't his Tweeker's eyes.

* * *

><p>Kenny grinned to himself leaning back. He was happy about his work, getting Craig's attention faster then he thought. He watched the scene play out in Tweek's and his bedroom from his own secure room, or more commonly known as, the hidden room behind his own. The blond chuckled to himself. Craig would be able to tell it was his doing from a mile away, that he was sure. He cracked his knuckles boredly. What else could he do, his powers could only work so long, and Tweek had already started fending it off his mind manipulation. <em>Damned him, why can't he just let me love him. <em>Kenny cursed to himself. No this wasn't about The blond any more. It was about an old friend he needed to show the word betrayal too. Sure Tweek would be a bonus; it was his plan to have him in the first place anyhow. Not only that, but making Craig suffer for what he did. The decision was not rash, nor was it cruel. Craig had broken a blood pact. Something that should be paid dearly for and he understood that.

* * *

><p>"<strong>What are you doing?" Craig whispered to Kenny, who he had caught sneeking around in the bush's by their old elementary school.<strong>

"**Sh!...None of your business Craig." Kenny blushed stubbornly. **

"**Please, come on Kenny." Craig begged frowning, wanting to know what the blond had been coming to look at for the past few weeks.**

"**Fine, you see him, over there?" The dirty blond boy pointed to a small shaking figure standing by the old rusty red swing set, looking around timidly.**

"**Yeah? That's Tweek…why?" The raven glanced at his friend. Kenny grinned smiling and looking into his eye's.**

"**I am gonna make that boy mine." Kenny stated.**

"**Really?" Craig smiled. **

"**Yup!."**

"**Can I help?" The noriette looked at Kenny.**

"**Yeah, you promise to help me get him, no matter what?" He smiled happily, standing up and brushing the dirt from his knees.**

"**No matter what!"**

"**,and seal it with blood." Craig nodded in agreement. No matter how gross it sounded, they loved making blood oaths. It made them look more groan up, more trust worthy in a way. What they didn't know, was that it would cost them more than a drop of blood. Kenny pulled out a small blade and pricked the end of his finger. Craig did the same with his finger. They smiled and lifted there hand's up.**

" **No matter what." They said in unison and smeared the blood on each other's palms.**

* * *

><p><strong>Review? pretty please ? lol ^^ Till next chapter~ ( sorry for the shortness of this chapter, its like 12 at night here (on a school night -ughh... wake up 5 am and i just randomly decided that i wont go to bed till i update a chapter lol) So this is for you guys! I gave up sleep for you C: so enjoy.<strong>


	7. Give me my Tweek

wow im excited to have updated so early C: i have most of the nest chapters planned out till the end. i am not sure when the last chapter will be but there should be about 4 more (estimation) maybe one or two more to tie things together so i hope people are still reading :)New chapter~ yay lol please read and review!

disclaimer: i do not own south park~

* * *

><p>"<strong>My sweet…Wake up." A voice said gently. The owner stroking the Brits cheek. The boy shivered at the gentle touch of the cold hand. Pip opened his eyes slowly, looking into Damien's tiredly. He blushed lightly seeing him.<strong>

"**D-Damien…I…I thought." He gulped**

"**What…That I would kill you…" The raven whispered disappointedly. "Why…would you ever think that?"**

"**I….i'm sorry…it's not like that…just…" He bit his lip nervously not knowing what to say.**

"**Don't…don't be scared" He cooed quietly pulling Pip to his chest. The blond looked up at him confused.**

"**Why did you do this to me...I do not understand." Pip mumbled questioningly. He fidgeted nervously, trying not to look the raven in the eyes.**

"…**Because, I love you." He whispered into the boy's ear. Pip's face became red and he smiled, sniffling lightly.**

"**Thank you…." He smiled, the blonds fangs poking out. "I Love you too."**

Craig lifted the shaking Tweek in his arms_. Kenny….you will pay for this you thief._ He looked down at Tweek with an angry expression. He would not respond to any words, staring at the raven like he did not know him. Craig growled with two things on his mind, revenge and Tweek. He could not let this happen. He gently laid the blond into the bed, pulling the blanket over him slowly. Tears would be in his eyes if he were not an immortal incapable of such human reactions. He stroked his cheek tenderly, letting his fingers linger across the boy's cheek. Craig turned away after a few moments had gone by; clinching his fists he stalked to the door. He stepped out not looking back at the frightened blond, knowing he would do something he would regret. The raven walked down the hall silently, sniffing out the awful smell that was once his best friend. The vampire snarled catching the bitter scent left just for him to follow. Kenny likes to play with his victims very much, that Craig knew all too well. He stopped at a rather familiar door. _He made this to easy_, Craig thought scowling to himself. He fumed angrily, _so he thinks he can mock me. _He opened the door slowly, only to adding to the tense atmosphere, just what Kenny wanted.

"Kenny….Show yourself you scum." He hissed out his name, venom lacing his voice as he spat out the name. The Noriette stepped carefully forward, eying the dark ebony room. The room consisted of dark corresponding colors and silky curtains with little to no furniture.

"What is it old friend?" Kenny's voice boomed from the corner of the room, his shadow leaving a long figure looming crookedly. Craig's face contorted in resentment as he turned to face the dirty blond.

"So that's where you were hiding you piece of shit." The raven fumed trying to keep his temper contained for the moment. He wanted to save every bit of energy for while he was beating Kenny to a bloody stump. Them being friends previously did not even cross Craig's mind when he thought about his scared Tweek. He would stop at nothing to help his sweet. "What have you done to my Tweek?."

"Your Tweek? I…..Um sorry but who claimed him first?" Kenny smirked slyly. "It was me wasn't it…you were there the day I performed the blood pack..Yet….you throw off my plan to finally win him.."

"That…That does not matter now…You cannot just claim people! Blood pact or not Tweek will be mine! He loves me not you Kenny so get over it!" Craig screamed at the blond, his fangs bearing and his eyes glowing red with fiery.

"Oh..Are you mad…I enjoy angering you Craig." Kenny smiled leaning off the wall walking toward the angered raven. The grin only becoming bigger as the other vampire shook in hate, clenching his teeth.

"Get away from me before I kill you…." Craig whispered as his fangs brushed against his bottom lip, his face white and eyes a blood red. What he would do for his Tweek is never ending, he was his toy.

"Stay here, I will be back soon." The dark figure whispered to the small vampires.

"**Where are you going?" They looked up sadly at their creator. They were confused…Sure they did not act the best but they were still very young and unstable vampires. Their master had been very distant ever since the long haired blond had come into the picture. It angered them to no end how Damien treated the goody good boy so good. He was human and they did not understand what he ever saw in the boy. That aside, Craig and Kenny were never bad, but why did they have a dark suspicion tugging at their hearts now? **

"**I am going nowhere…You are the ones going somewhere." He gave a fake plastered smile. " We will meet again…That I can assure you." He said to the boys darkly looking away. "Now go…"**

**The two boys frowned and watched as he disappeared, they were….Alone**

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. I hope this chapter made some sense lol if you have any questions feel free to ask me~~ Please review~ till next chapter~<p> 


End file.
